Brittle
by Starfire95
Summary: Jaded of the artificiality of the glamour industry, Kagome grieves silently as she sees herself slip away in its abysmal falsity with every passing day. But her life turns upside down when she finds a friend in a stranger. Will the advent of this new presence serve as a benediction, a promise for a better future or a regretful occurrence that will break her trust into smithereens?
1. Chapter 1

***drum roll***

 **Yes, I bring you another story which had been cooking inside my head for a while now. It's an AU and an Inu/Kag fanfic. The plot is quite dear to me and I have high expectations from this story.**

 **PS- Every character in this fanfic is quite human. So don't expect any fangs peeping, swords swinging or any demons lurking.**

 **So without further ado, I give you….**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. *sob sob***

 **Chapter 1**

 **A face to remember**

" _What news do you bring me this time, Tsu?_ "

The said male shuddered visibly at the cold, calculated voice. Gulping audibly, he bowed deeply and replied with a tight voice.

"I am afraid I bring you rather unfortunate news, boss. Hakudoshi has...failed."

He waited nervously for what was about to ensue. The other person stayed silent as the tension in the room grew with every passing minute.

After what felt like an eon to the frightened male, his _boss_ enquired passively.

" _Has he returned?_ "

"Y-yes. He is waiting outside the room," Tsu stuttered as he stared at the silhouette of his superior who currently stood behind a translucent curtain, which not only hid his appearance but created an eerie ambience.

" _Bring him in_."

His command was quickly complied and Hakudoshi soon found himself standing under the spotlight. His milk white hair was ruffled while his worn out clothes were torn and tattered, and stained with his own blood. Hakudoshi winced inwardly each time he put pressure on his right foot absentmindedly… which was bleeding from a bullet shot.

" _Explain._ "

"A security caught me in the act and I had to flee before the cops could get a hold of me."

The mysterious male stepped out of his position from behind the curtain as a single light that dimly lit the room illuminated his eyes.

Hakudoshi watched apathetically as those dark red orbs bore deeply into his form; he did not miss the look of disapproval that momentarily flashed in those abysmal depths.

" _You have failed me_."

"I want another chance, boss. I promise this time I will not disappoint you," Hakudoshi promised with newfound fortitude. He smiled lightly when he was given a revolver to hold by his superior.

"Thank you for this other chance. You will not be dis-"

" _Put it in your mouth._ "

Hakudoshi stared with wide eyes at the person standing before him. For a second he wondered whether his ears were playing tricks on him. His doubt was quickly clarified when the figure spoke again.

" _I will not repeat._ "

The injured male complied while his hand shook relentlessly. A single bead of sweat rolled down his face and fell on the cold hard floor with a splash. Time stood still and a thick mist of silence enveloped the room, occasionally broken by the arrhythmic breathing of its occupants. Hakudoshi closed his eyes and waited patiently for the inevitable.

" _Pull the trigger._ "

This time _he_ did not have to wait for long as a loud bang sounded instantly in the room, shaking the walls with its amplitude. Hakudoshi's lifeless form fell on the floor with a thud and the mysterious red eyes cherished the sight as the body began to float in a pool of blood.

" _I have no room for failures under my wing,"_ the mysterious figure declared with a sinister voice, malice dripping with every word.

Veering his head toward the other occupant in the room, he instructed for the corpse to be quickly disposed of before nonchalantly heading back to his quarters. But before exiting the room, he called over from his shoulder, " _Fix an appointment with Red as early as possible."_

Meanwhile, Tsu who had witnessed every scene unfolding in that room, stood frozen with a deadpanned face. He had watched helplessly as his beloved brother ended his life before his very eyes. A single bead of tear rolled down his cheek and the male dropped on his knees before letting out a heart wrenching cry.

* * *

"Now give me a confident look…yes, now to your right… and perfect!"

After a few more snaps the photographer exclaimed with glee and stood up from his crouched position. Shutting his camera lens, he chirped giddily, "Kagome, you did great! These pictures will escalate our demand. I can already see the sales of our magazine going through the roof!"

The said female giggled and straightened her chic black dress. Straightening an imaginary wrinkle, she replied with a smooth voice, "I can do better, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi slowly shook his head and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Oh hush! You pulled it out with aplomb."

The raven haired maiden acquiesced and seated herself on a chair that was immediately brought to her by a spot boy.

"Thank you Hojo," she acknowledged her fellow worker with a warm smile.

The said boy blushed profusely and quickly excused himself before he ridiculed himself before the supermodel out of ecstasy.

"Here have a look."

The professional photographer connected his camera to a laptop and began to skim through every single snap, his chest bloating with pride with every slide.

"Each one is a masterpiece, Kagome!"

Despite his verdict, Kagome scrutinized every picture with keen eyes, studying her features, her poses, expressions attentively. In the first few snaps, she was dressed in a white strapless dress that ended just above her knees. As part of her accessories, she was adorned with a shimmering pearl necklace and a Gucci purse. Her ivory hair was let down and curled at the end. Her makeup was light and her lips were painted a light pink. In these pictures, she stared at the camera with an innocent look and her lips stretched in a small smile. A few others had her clothed in a royal blue number where she stared at the lens with a sensuous expression. The last picture had her arrayed in a chic black dress which fell all the way to her ankles. The dress hugged her at all the right places, making her curves clearly visible. To go with the dress, she was given a golden armlet to flaunt. Her lips were painted a loud red and her hair was held up in a messy bun. Kagome stared at the lens with confidence as her abysmal cerulean depths shimmered bright. Overall, she looked angelic. Hiroshi was adept at bringing out the beauty in every person and capturing it in a frame.

Perfect. Beautiful. Supermodel. Celebrity. These were the only words around which Kagome's world revolved. She was born into high society. Her mother was a renowned international actress while her father dominated the business world. Yes, attending high class parties and mingling with celebrities were quotidian occasions for her. Smiling before cameras and waving before her fans fell in her everyday schedule. But she was tired, tired of the plasticity, the outer glamour of the showbiz.

A wise person had once said: The grass is always greener on the other side. Kagome could not have concurred more. Hundreds of people craved to be a part of this society, desired to bask themselves in the fame and glamour that it offered but little did they know that this industry run deep and hid many revolting secrets behind its artificial grandeur.

Her azure eyes fogged when she thought how alone she was in this precarious world, surrounded by pretence and fakery. How she craved for a supporting hand which would accompany her through thick and thin, protect her from all sinister being, drag her out in the open each time she found herself slipping away in this claustrophobic ambience. She sighed in defeat for she knew that only disappointment was what awaited her.

 _Little did she know how wrong she was…_

* * *

"Kagome, how did your photo shoot go?"

The said female turned her head to look at the source of the voice and found herself giving a soft warm smile at the familiar face of her childhood friend cum manager.

"As usual, Sango," she replied exhaustingly.

"So I take it Hiroshi was ecstatic about his snaps?" Sango enquired, plopping down on the empty spot next to her friend on the couch.

A silence from the other female affirmed her hunch. Laying a hand on Kagome's stiff shoulder, Sango spoke with a soft voice.

"Is something bothering you, Kagome?"

"I am tired, Sango!" she cried into her hands as her words came out in muffled huffs. "Everything here is so artificial, so fake. I feel like I am losing my true self in this abyss with every passing day."

She wept silently while Sango brushed her hair with soft gentle strokes, trying to allay her distressed friend.

"It has been only a year since your advent to this society, Kagome, and since then you have shaken its grounds with your immense talent. You have given this industry a top class model and an actor. I feel it's just a matter of time before you truly get accustomed to its environment."

"But that is not me, Sango!" Kagome retorted in a sad tone. "Kagome Higurashi is anything but a dolled up face with tonnes of makeup plastered on it. Honestly, sometimes I stare at my own pictures and ask myself, who is she?"

"That is the price you have to pay to be a part of this glamour world. Some do it willingly while few others are destined to be pushed into this quicksand the moment they are born."

Kagome fell on the latter case. Since her mother was so successful in this industry, when Kagome was born the industry rejoiced to celebrate the birth of the next Sakura Higurashi.

"So I just have to accept my fate, won't I?"

Sango chose not to reply to her rhetorical question. To liven up the situation, she decided to change the subject.

"Guess what, Kagome!"

The raven haired maiden perked up at the excitement of her companion.

"What?"

Sango flashed her a cheeky grin before cooing, "You will be getting a new bodyguard."

The response she received was a frustrated groan from the other female.

* * *

A pair of feet arrayed in sleek leather boots came to a halt before a huge mahogany door. Two ash grey orbs studied calmly the extravagant design of the wooden ingress before raising a hand to knock on it. The figure gently pushed open the door when a soft "come in" was heard from behind it. Stepping inside the ostentatious chamber, it patiently waited at the doorstep for the single occupant in the room to acknowledge its presence.

It did not have to wait for long.

"About time you had showed up," Naraku jeered from his exorbitant armchair. "Have a seat," he finished and signaled at the vacant chair opposite to him.

The mysterious figure walked toward it with long steady strides, as the heels of its boots clicked against the hard marbled floor.

The red eyed male continued once the person was seated comfortably in his spot.

"I am in dire need of your assistance yet again."

" _I hope it will be worth my time."_

This was the first time the other individual spoke.

"You are the best I have in my squad. I assure you it is totally worth it," Naraku promised as his eyes lit up with an evil gleam.

" _What is it in for me?_ "

"Something that you crave for earnestly."

Naraku waited patiently with a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew he had already won the battle. Any speck of doubt was quickly vanquished when the figure spoke again.

" _What is my job?"_

"I hate to beat around the bush so I would like to get straight down to business," Naraku began, sitting up straight in his chair as an unreadable expression masked his devilish handsome face. Handing out a photograph, he continued in a deep voice, "Engrave this face deep in your memory, _Red_. **This** is your target."

 **...**

 **First chapter done! What do you think? Like it? Don't like it? (T_T)**

 **Please let me know in your reviews.**

 **If I get a bunch of positive reviews then you can expect the next update in two or three days. If I don't then … well… I will be busy weeping in a dark corner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Stranger**

Cerulean met chocolate brown, each flashing dangerously and screaming the other to submit. But none seemed to be intimidated the least.

"Kagome," Sango began with a superior tone. "I will not allow that."

"You cannot stop me," the said female challenged with an air of defiance.

Sango hardened her gaze and crossed her arms with new found determination.

"Yes I can."

"Who are you to stop me?!" Kagome cried out stubbornly.

"Perhaps… your manager and dietitian?"

Her reply hit the raven haired female like a ton of bricks.

' _Damn it! I am out of comebacks. But I won't give up!_ '

"Please Sango?" Kagome pouted and batted her lashes.

Sango scoffed before replying dismissively, "Any extra blinking or contraction of your facial muscles will not change my decision."

' _I give up_.'

"Honestly Sango, I don't see how abstaining me from eating is beneficial for my health in any way!"

Raising a dainty finger, she quickly reprimanded her supermodel friend, "Trust me, ol' pal, it is totally beneficial; especially, if it is ice cream we are talking about. Just the mere thought of all those fat going into your system makes me feel queasy."

"I really need to escape from her devilish clutches before it is too late," Kagome mumbled, grinding her teeth.

"What was that?"

"I was just thinking that what I have ever done to deserve a friend cum assistant like you," she quickly lied with an angelic face.

"A few good deeds," the other brunette commented smugly before she gasped in realization. "I totally forgot to tell you what I had come here for in the first place! Your whole ice cream ordeal distracted me. I am telling you Kagome, you are making me more and more inefficient by the day."

"I am honored," Kagome replied monotonously.

Ignoring her mild sarcasm, Sango conveyed the message, "You have been offered the lead role in Ookami's upcoming film. They seem determined to have you as their heroine and are unwilling to take no for an answer."

Kagome, who had taken a sip of her orange juice, immediately spurted out at the news.

"Me? Lead actress?!" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

At Sango's nod of affirmation, Kagome stared at her friend dumbfounded. "How?"

"Hiroshi recommended you and after taking a look at some of your pictures, the producer averred you as the lead actress."

"B-but doesn't my consent count? I always thought actors have the last say," she whispered.

"Well nothing will be official until you sign the contract but that will be just for formality. They have already planned everything," Sango informed.

"That's absurd!" Kagome disparaged. "I cannot act. I am a model, not an actress."

Her friend pursed her lips in disapproval and placed her arms on Kagome's shaking shoulders.

"You are a brilliant actress, Kagome and you know it. Who won all those prizes in drama in school? You!" she reassured with a soft voice. "Plus this is a golden opportunity for you to spread your wings, Kagome. For how long are you planning to pose for the camera and sashay down the ramp?"

Kagome opened her mouth to deny but Sango beat her to it.

"No one knows better than you that fame of a model is ephemeral. New faces will come and replace you before you know it. Then no one will remember a Kagome Higurashi ever existed. This is a chance that every model would die for. Don't let it slip by."

The blue eyed maiden remained silent as she absorbed Sango's every word. She was right. Life of a super model was indeed short. Competition ran through the roots of this industry. Blink once and the faces on the magazines would change in a snap and no one would bother to remember whose face was there before. Kagome couldn't afford that. She couldn't afford to be forgotten…and go back to rely upon her parents' names. She wanted… no needed to make a name of her own. And, this was the only way to.

"Fine," Kagome acquiesced.

A genuine smile spread across Sango's countenance and she embraced her friend tightly. "I am so happy for you!"

Kagome chortled lightly at her companion's enthusiasm and retuned the gesture.

"So, when do I have to sign the contract and get to read the script, if at all?"

"Today… Oh, you are running late! You were supposed to leave for their office half an hour back," was Sango's sheepish reply.

….

"I am going to give that woman a piece of my mind once I get back," Kagome promised herself as she took a sharp turn from the next corner. "She knew I would agree at the end all the way! Curse that woman for always having a way with words."

Yes, Kagome Higurashi was mad. But it was not because she failed to impress her producers. On contrary, they seemed quite pleased with her work and were quite enthusiastic about signing the contract with her. The raven haired supermodel had bagged the lead role in the upcoming movie. But she was displeased. Don't get her wrong. She didn't mind this new opportunity. In fact, she was ecstatic about it….deep down. It's just that she hated to be manipulated. Apparently, Sango had ascertained the producers about Kagome taking up the role. _Much_ before she even got to know about it. What bothered the young lady more was that her friend cum manager cum dietitian knew her much better than her own self! It disturbed her, yet she liked it. But she'd be damned before she let Sango figure that out.

'She is much too wise for her age, as it is.' Kagome grumbled, stepping on the accelerator. 'But she can't decide for me like that!'

Kagome would have continued with her silent complaints had a figure not appeared out of the blue in front of her car. The figure drew a hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding headlights. Out of reflex, she quickly hit the brakes but it was too late. The car screeched to a halt leaving tyre marks on the road and the menacing silence that ensued was killed when the sound of something landing with a loud thump erupted not too far away.

"Please no…please no," Kagome whispered as her nails dug deep into her steering wheel, making her knuckles go white.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she trembled in her seat.

Craning her neck out of the window, she gulped nervously when she saw someone sprawled out with a bleeding head as he moaned in pain.

"I…I have to help him."

There were no other cars in the street. No sign of pedestrians.

'It is a winter night. Of course, there will be fewer cars at this time!'

Sprinting out of the car, Kagome bolted towards the injured figure. Upon a closer look, she concluded it to be a male- a young man, to be specific, no older than twenty five or seven. He had received a few scratches in his arms but his head was what scared Kagome. It was bleeding profusely.

"H-help," he pleaded with a coarse voice.

Big worried cerulean eyes were what he saw before everything around him dimmed and he lost consciousness.

The desperation in his voice, the fear in those dark orbs, the pained look were what persuaded Kagome that she had to save this stranger by all means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Guilt-ridden**

"Doctor, how is he now?" Kagome asked urgently when she spotted the doctor making his way out of the operation theatre.

Slowly taking off his surgical mask, the doctor replied reassuringly, "Your friend seems to be quite a fighter. He had incurred quite some serious injuries but now he is faring rather well. The operation has been successful and his condition is stable now."

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief at his words.

"C-can I see him?"

"Once he is transferred to his cabin."

Turning her head to her side, Kagome stared guiltily at the OT door through which _his_ bloodied body was rushed in on a stretcher last night.

"You have nothing to worry about, miss. He will be on his feet before you know it." The doctor added with a genuine smile before he went off to attend to other patients.

Silently thanking everything that is holy, Kagome took her cell phone out to make a quick call.

' _I have to inform Sango about this before she starts to throw a fit for my prolonged absence.'_

She listened to the caller tune ring twice before she was met with the voice of a _very_ upset manager.

" **Where the hell are you!?** " Sango boomed from the other end of the call.

Had it been some other time, Kagome would have retorted with a witty comeback but now the situation was different and she needed her best friend. The whole accident ordeal was too much for her to bear. That pained look, the blood oozing out from his body, those accusing dark orbs….guilt was eating her inside out. She needed someone to console her. To tell her that everything will be alright…that _he_ will be alright and will forgive her.

"Sango…"

The tone of her voice was enough for the dark haired brunette to understand that her friend was troubled.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Clutching the phone tightly in her hand, Kagome remained silent while her mind pondered on how to explain the whole situation to her. But nothing worked out and fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome, please tell me what is wrong!" Sango pleaded from the other side. "Your silence is scaring me."

"S-Sango, i-it wasn't my f-fault. I-I w-was driving…h-he…blood."

Although the broken words meant no sense to her, Sango could elicit that her friend was in a serious predicament.

"Where are you?"

Kagome replied between hiccups and listened to the dial tone after the other female promised to be there in a jiffy.

Replacing the cell phone back in her jeans pocket, she plopped on a nearby chair and supported her head on the wall. Closing her eyes, she recalled last night's events as every scene replayed in slow motion before fatigue finally took over and she quickly slipped off in a deep slumber.

Kagome awoke with a start when she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kagome, it's me!" Sango voiced out urgently and embraced her troubled friend.

"Oh Sango…" Kagome sighed in relief and returned the hug tightly.

Taking the vacant seat next to her, Sango placed her hand on Kagome's. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she pleaded with a soft voice, "Tell me what happened, Kagome."

* * *

"Tsu."

The said male winced at the glacial acknowledgment and bowed before his superior.

"Boss, you had summoned me?"

"Update me about Red's progress."

"His last report came yesterday morning. It stated as I quote his words 'The target has been locked'."

Naraku let a small devilish smile creep across his face as he reclined on his luxurious armchair.

"As expected from Red. Not everyone is as worthless as your nugatory brother whose name escapes me. Good riddance though."

"Hakudoshi…boss," was Tsu's stoical reply.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault!" Sango exclaimed after she learning about the entire incident.

"Sango, he could have died."

"Let's not dwell on could-s, Kagome. At least you didn't abandon him on the street and left him to die. You rushed to his aid and that is what counts. Very few people would have." Sango reassured her distressed companion.

The raven haired blanched at the mere thought of leaving him behind in such a state.

' _That's inhumane!'_

She was jerked out of her thoughts when a nurse informed her that she could now meet the patient. Kagome wasted no time in bolting toward his cabin leaving behind a surprised female who then slowly shook her head at her good natured friend's action.

' _She can't stop blaming herself…'_

The sight that greeted Kagome when she darted through the door made her cringe visibly. Biomedical machines of various types inhabited the room, and in the midst of them lay _him_ on a bed covered in a plain white sheet with an oxygen mask fixed on his face. A bottle of blood hung on a stand that was located right beside the bed and Kagome guiltily as a single tube carried the red liquid from the plastic container to his vein.

The doctor who had been checking his pulse and for any signs of complications replied when he watched her stare at the tube bitterly, "Your friend had lost a lot of blood. This was necessary."

Kagome nodded in understanding and slowly made her way next to the unconscious male. Looking the white bandage around his head, she voiced her thought, "Was this wound fatal?"

The doctor followed her line of sight and pushed his glasses up his nose before answering, "It was serious but it is hard to say what implications it might have until the patient gains consciousness. But I assure you there are no internal hemorrhages."

"Nothing that's life threatening," he added when he saw her confused.

A moment of silence stretched, occasionally broken by the beeping sound of the electrocardiograph, while the doctor carefully noted down his vital stats and Kagome stared at his heart beat that flashed across the monitor.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your friend meet with such an incident?" the doctor inquired after placing the clipboard of records by the side of the bed.

"It was my f-"

"A car knocked him over when he was crossing the road and Kagome happened to be nearby when this happened." Sango quickly cut her off and all eyes turned on her when she came through the door with an impassive expression.

The persuasion that laced her words was enough to convince the doctor. Deciding that there was nothing more to ask about the subject, the doctor politely excused himself.

"Sango, why did you lie?"

"Quit being a dolt, Kagome!" Sango chastised. "Do you know what would have happened had you told him the truth?! This would have become a police case and the next second, you would hit the break-lines. Remember Kagome, you are a celebrity and this could have seriously defamed you, and if the producers heard a word about it, let me assure they would not have been pleased. Don't forget, you have a movie to shoot."

After letting her words sink in. Kagome nodded in understanding. Sango was right. She had a name to live up to. Higurashi. How that name had always weighed her down. She was soon going to be a public figure and Kagome could not afford to have been defaced.

"But still it feels so…wrong." Kagome groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's like I am running away from my sins. I feel like a criminal."

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Sango reprimanded.

"I can't stop blaming myself," Kagome retorted hotly. "Especially not after looking at his condition," she added solemnly after turning her eyes back to his crippled form. "I am sorry, Sango. I just need to hear it from him. Hear it that he has forgiven me. Until then…"

Placing a hand on her sagged shoulder, Sango replied, "I understand. Don't worry, he will."

As if on cue, the man softly moaned in pain and furrowed his eyebrows together. Sango hastily rushed to call the doctor while Kagome clutched his hand as her eyes filled with hope. As if her prayers were answered, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked them to adjust to the blinding light that hit his orbs.

"Can you hear me?" Kagome asked expectantly as she squeezed his hand gently with her own.

The doctor hustled in followed by a panting Sango and replaced his stethoscope to examine his heartbeat.

"He is regaining consciousness and his heart beat is regular."

When those dark chocolate orbs finally adjusted to the surrounding he found three pairs of eyes fixated on him, each one lit with a hopeful gleam.

"How are you feeling now?" he heard a man in a white suit ask him in a practiced manner.

"W-where am I?" he found himself saying and tried to sit up. That made a fresh now jolt of electricity hit his head and he involuntarily winced in pain.

"Lay down. You are hurt."

A lady with big cerulean eyes voiced out this time and he watched how she had held his hand all this while and had no intention of letting go any time soon.

"You are in the hospital. You had met with an accident." The man in white, whom he guessed to be the doctor, replied again.

"Accident?" he repeated with confused eyes.

"Yes. Don't you remember this lady who brought you here?" The doctor asked, now pointing toward Kagome.

Briefly taking a glance at the said female, he replied a soft "no".

A look of doubt spread across the doctor's countenance. Fearing for the worst, he voiced his next question.

"Young man, do you happen to remember your name?"

Kagome veered her head at the doctor, not quite understanding the meaning of such a ludicrous question but the answer she heard made her relinquish her hold of his hand. All hopes of being forgiven, of no longer being guilt-ridden were washed away with that one answer; that one answer whose sound rebounded not only in the room but also echoed in her ears. "…No."

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
